United States (Russo-Islamic World War III)
America or commonly known as Babylon the Great or the''' American Empire', was an alleged nation (most mainstram academia consider it to be a fictional nation), that played the role of the antagonistic global naval power in Mikhail Speransky's ''The Judgement of God, ''comparable to Atlantis in Plato's ''The Republic. Seperansky was a notable member of the Biblical Restoration Movement, a noted Russian Orthodox nationalist who believed that the mysterious Great Calamity was indeed the events mentioned in the Book of Revalation, and that the word is currently going through a God-mandated era of peace. Conspiracy theorists believe that this American-Babylonian Empire to be located in the Arbatov-Machado Desert, and that it had once existed as a vast landmass, that connected to the Mexican Archipelago, and bordered Canada to the north. These same conspiracy theorists claim that the modern-day Dixie Archieplago are remnants of this empire, and while the American Empire exists in the folklore of the nations in this archipelago, no scientific evidence exists. Description According to Speransky's description, Babylon the Great was a nation with coasts to its east and west, and was as he called a "nation of nations", where many languages were spoken. Seperansky goes to describe that Babylon the Great, at the height of its apex, was the sole global superpower, that many other nations had envied - including Russia herself, and that Russia had many interactions, rivalries and hostilities with this nation. "America, was a great empire, such a great empire - with coasts to its east, its west, and nations to its north and south. It was located on the western end of the world, once could reach it by ship if once saled from Russia and headed east, you be in the western end, she was nation of nations, people of other nations flocked to her, many languages, many cultures, including our own, could be found. From the mountains to the prairies, from sea to shining sea, America was known for her great wealth, at her apex, no other nation could surmount the amount of power she had, she had the largest navy in the world, nations feared and envied her. Instead of fighting them off with humbleness, her people chose the path of wreckless greed and arrogance." Speransky notes, that like Atlantis, Babylon suffered greatly during a cataclysmic event, in which he termed, the "Great War", due her wreckless greed, disregard for other nations - as well as the generally wreckless among its citizens, with no care or respect for one another. "Within one hour, like John had foretold, Babylon, or as they called it at the time "America", was no more. Her wreckless greed, pride and arrogance, not only among other nations in the world, but the wreckessly greedy and selfish lifestyle among the citizens of this great empire, brought the wrath of God down on her. God brought upon the forces of an army so hostile that no standing military force in the world could withstand it, they acted as friends of Babylon, and of the nations of the world, but when the time came, God had to show the world who they really were. But we Russians, we Russian stood by, we withstood the shame, and the scorn the world, led by the American Empire, brought upon us, and we survived. ''" Seperansky noted that one point, Russia had competed against this Babylonian Empire, and lost - very likely referring to the Soviet Union, and it "cold war" against a rival superpower whose identity has been lost through time. Speransky claims that this "rival superpower" was Babylon's. "''There was one point in history, when Russia and Babylon were two rulers of the world, competing for global domination, avoiding direct contact with one another, but this was an unholy time for Russia, for Russians were forebidden for showing their love for God. Russia lost this competition, and this is how America reached her apex." Conspiracy theories Upon the discovery and excavation of the Arbatov-Machado Desert Island by the Russian and Brazilian navies, and findings of several artifacts, conspiracy theorists claim that the Arbatov-Machado Desert Island is the remnant of this American Empire. Russian scientists have confirmed that the Arbatov-Machado Desert has indeed, part of a larger landmass, one that likely connected with Mexico and Canada. In addition, Russian scientists also agree that the desert was once fertile, with rivers running through it. Russian geographer and military veteran Sergey Putman drew a map of what the hypothetical landmass may have looked like, and many people claim, matches Speransky's. Many inhabitants of northern Mexico claim that this American Empire indeed did exist, and that at one point thousands upon thousands of years ago, impoverished people who cross the border into this empire. The same can be said for those living in southern Canada, however, scientists have been unable to confirm these claims, and claim them to be mere folktales and legends. Category:Russo-Islamic World War III